1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to heat dissipations, and more particularly to a heat sink including a base and a plurality of fins combined together and a method for manufacturing the heat sink.
2. Description of Related Art
Heat sinks are used for removing heat from heat-generating electronic components such as central processing units (CPUs) and others. Thereby, heat sinks keep electronic components within safe operation, and enable the electronic components to operate steadily. A typical heat sink includes a base contacting an electronic component and absorbing heat therefrom, and a plurality of parallel planar fins attached to the base by soldering. The fins dissipate the heat to the ambient environment.
When the above-described heat sink is manufactured, soldering flux needs to be added between the fins and the base for convenient soldering. Specially, when the fins and the base are made of different materials, a prior process of nickel-plating may be required before the fins and the base are soldered together. Such process materials and manufacturing procedures make the assembly of the fins and the base costly and complicated.
What is desired, therefore, is a heat sink and a method for manufacturing the heat sink which can overcome the above described shortcomings.